A “continuous wave” time of flight (TOF) camera (CW-TOF), transmits an amplitude modulated “continuous wave” of electromagnetic radiation, optionally IR light, having intensity that is typically periodically modulated to illuminate a scene that the camera images. Light reflected from the transmitted light by a feature in the scene reaches the camera as a wave of reflected light having a same modulation as the transmitted light but shifted in phase by a phase shift, “φ”. The camera images the reflected light on a pixel or pixels of a photosensor and controls exposure periods of the photosensor so that a pixel imaging the feature accumulates an amount of charge responsive to a cross-correlation of the exposure periods and the reflected light that is a function of phase shift φ.